A Boy by Any Other Nightgown
by RuneWolfe
Summary: A play in the style of Shakespeare. The KKM gang have been wrangled into performing a play of romance, wit, and passion what shall ever become of them? Don't read if you don't like Shakespeare. this is a crack fic
1. Act I: A Plot

_'__Kyou Kara Maou__'_

A Boy by Any Other Nightgown

A play in the style of William Shakespeare

_By,_

_Rune Wolfe_

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I am aware that the characters do not speak like this naturally, for I am aware that KKM is neither in iambic pentameter or free verse. This is set in the frame of a play. Remember, _SHAKESPEARE. _

-

_Offset: _

_Wolfram is flipping through the pages wildly, his eyes wide with confusion. "Which lines are mine again?"_

_"The one__s __labeled 'Wolfram' and brightly highlighted," Yuuri mumbles, trying yet again to memorize his own part. How much time did they have now? "Conrart, are we going on first?"_

_"__You're__ going on Conrad?!" Wolfram shouts and angrily stands from his chair, which promptly tips over and topples onto the floor, the prince ignores it. "You cheater, this is supposed to be our romance, not my brother__'__s!" _

_Yuuri throws up his hands in defense, "Whoa Wolfram, I just meant are we going on STAGE first, nothing else!"_

_"You better not have meant anything else," the blonde grumbles as he returns to his now upright chair. _

_Conrart, sitting opposite them, smiles. "Yes Heika, we are going on first. In fact, we should get going soon, the curtain will rise in a few minutes."_

_"WHAAT??"__ The sound of a collapsing chair is heard once more. _

_-_

Act I: A Plot

Scene I:

Setting: The gardens of Blood Pledge castle. A knight and his king, young and full of spirit, walk through the courtyard. They are laughing.

Conrart:

My Majesty if thou could see thy face

Give thanks for loss of its ever lonely grace

You too would laugh to see your smile shine so

It is a joy for which I am so blessed

Yuuri:

My Conrart you are my ever funny man

Yet if you knew of how my heart ached so

You would not laugh on my behalf, I swear

Conrart:

What talk is this that paints your face so grave?

Surely war hath been long gone from our land

Yuuri (mournfully):

It is not war for which I sadly mourn

It is my love that hath made my heartless scorn

A vision of pearl and gold is my muse

Skin of milk and hair of beauteous wheat

Conrart:

Is it treasure that you seek?

Yuuri:

Aye no, my knight, he is a man of dreams

A boy of your ever revered household

That of your mother's comely side

Conrart:

Ah, it is a brother that so wounds you

And by and by it is of no surprise

And yet I do not wonder long for names

I do not take you for the gruff and stern

So be it fair Wolfram that claims your heart?

Yuuri (blushing):

That siren hath marked my heart for his own

Yet unknowing is he of my true love

For I merely spied him bathing chastely

By accident I saw more than I should

A fumble opened my innocent eyes

By god, my man, I must claim him my own

Or be it death the only thing I want

Conrart:

I see it is a cruel twist of your fate

Yet a siren he is not my good lord

Pious and proud be he, yet not corrupt

A youth for whom life hath found no interest

Yuuri:

Then be there chance for his heart to be mine?

That he may long for me as I do him?

Pray thee, tell he is not promised yet

Conrart:

To your misfortune he is now promised

To a man of wealth from hot Svelera

Old is he that finds himself fair of birth

No love for him my brother holds but yet

Our matriarch finds need that he have a spouse

Yuuri (throwing himself upon a stone bench gracelessly, a laugh is heard from backstage):

Oh Shinou! Why hast thou been so unjust?

To take from me my fairest princely love

For what am I so cruelly punished now?

Conrart (places his hand upon his king's shoulder, the actor can feel jealous eyes watching from somewhere behind the curtain):

Do not resign your love my king, not now

When your heart beats so newly with passion

There may be triumph yet with this curse

Leave me your plans, I have an idea

But come for now we cannot wait and waste

(He grabs his king's hand and they run offstage left)

--

--

Scene II

Setting: Lord Bielefeld's bedroom

(Enter Lord Wolfram in a white nightgown and Giezela, his nursemaid)

Wolfram:

Giezela how boring a day it is

Not yet noon and I grow so weary

I have no dreams for my dead future now

I am to wed a boar, a pig, a sow!

Not a man hath Shinou given to me

And why not? Am I not deserving one?

A man so fair and of such noble birth

I am a prize, not a payment or debt

I should not be cast off so foolishly

To any businessman with lustful eyes

Giezela:

Perhaps you'll find him not so bad as this

Not all Svelerans are beasts, my lord

Wolfram:

My nurse, you are too forgiving of men

I know them for what they are true to be

Forget not that I am man of beauty

But a man nonetheless, and bound a male

I too hath those forbidden desires

That when fulfilled makes boy a man for life

And when satisfied makes man a king

A king to rule o'er all with wise eyes

And here I am yet to taste this wisdom

Yet now I fear I shall gain it from he

He who is unworthy of my fair heart

Untouched by man or boy, yet strong and bold

He must not have it no I swear he won't

I shall go to a tender love, that's right

One so pure and innocent as I am

Or I shall hang from atop the tower

Giezela:

Please, my lord, do not be so haste as that

To end your life with foolish dreams of love

As a prince you have a duty, to family

King and country, of that do not forget

Wolfram

My Gods, let duty set itself on fire

I care not for its rules and boundaries

Giezela:

And here I'm shamed for thinking you had grown

To find you still a child in a man's clothes

Lower your head and find your place forthwith

Or it's to the streets you'll find yourself

And knowing you, you have no strength for thirst

Or hunger, poverty, nor winter's cold

You are glass shattered so easy by pain

Wolfram:

How dare thee speak to me in such a way?

When it is I who will suffer bondage

Here you take your leave of me, good nurse

I wish not to speak to you anymore

Till the day is dying fast before me.

Giezela:

Yes my lord I shall go, but think on me

I go because it is my set duty

To obey your word, and that of your host

Just as you go to marriage for you king

He and his nation are your true masters

(_She exits stage left, leaving Wolfram alone_)

Wolfram (to audience):

Ha! My poor naïve nurse, it's sad!

Tell me you cannot believe in such things?

Surely my king would not wish for me to die

As sure he would not wish for me to marry

And if he should know me, so fair of face

He should weep to know how I am promised

…Indeed there is a plan, if this be true

For only king can break my promised vow

If he should come to love this lowly prince

Then I am free to have the world for mine!

Yes… A queen fares better than a noble

And still has freedom for his own to have

If only there was chance to bring him here…

My sweet king, find a way to my arms

(Wolfram exits)

[End Scene

--

_Offset:_

_Behind racks of clothing and mountains of sound amplification devices, the actors are bustling in and out of makeup, costumes, and vocal practices. Conrart adjusts his vest calmly as Gwendal, in more stern a mood, looks on quietly, trying to mentally prepare himself for performance. A high-pitched giggle belonging to his mother rings from down the corridor and he shudders… this was going to be a disaster. _

_'Wolfram!"__ Yuuri calls, "You played yourself wonderfully. I really believed your performance." His voice teases lightly._

_Wolfram pouts, "__what__ is that supposed to mean? These lines are ridiculous, I am not this naïve, or that narcissistic. And since when is Giezela my nursemaid?" He storms off towards to the makeup crew to change his costume. _

_It is then that Murata Ken's head pokes out from behind a set piece waiting to see the light of the stage. "Impressive, Shibuya, who'd ever think __you__ could play a king?"_

_Yuuri rolls his eyes, "don't even try, I just made the same joke about Wolfram."_

_The sage dips his head to one side, confused, "was I joking?"_

_Before Yuuri can respond, Wolfram is back, decked out in an elegant velvet blue tunic and adorned with so much gold jewelry, it is hard to tell if he is prince or princess. He looks good though. Wolfram is one man who can make tights look good. 'Maybe it's that cute ass…," Yuuri involuntarily wonders. _

_However, the prince is not thinking about his __clothes,__ instead he is concerned with whether or not that damn hairspray was destroying his bountiful hair. "Yuuri, this stuff better not make me go bald, I was looking forward to a long life with my silky blonde hair and if anything happens to it I am going to curse you for making us do this damn play!" _

_"Making you do the play?" Yuuri is offended, "It wasn't my __idea,__someone wrote a play about us… a bit fictional though it may be… and __**you**__ thought it would be a brilliant idea for us to perform it!"_

_Wolfram '__humphs__' and stalks off as the bell calling the audience back into the theatre __is__ heard from beyond the curtains. _

_--_

Scene III (Setting: Gwendal's office, Celi, Wolfram, and Conrart are sitting before the eldest son's desk and debating Wolfram's delayed coming-of-age ceremony which apparently now wants.)

Gwendal:

You missed your chance a good long time ago

You are five times too old to have this feast

Should it occur it would be but a joke

With which our neighbors could beat us so raw

That we could never show our face in court!

Wolfram:

That is why we must invite our good king!

I cannot wed without my own manhood

Gwendal (groaning):

I assure you, you have one, just keep looking

Wolfram:

That is not what I meant my vile brother

Conrart (excited by Wolfram's suggestion to invite the king):

Indeed the king perhaps could put this right

And our dear Wolf can still become a man

He looks no older than a blushing boy

None shall suspect our festival uncouth

Gwendal:

For what reason would the king come to this?

A party of youth made for an elder?

I think he'd not be caught in our conceit

Conrart (somewhat desperate, speaks to the audience):

I must not let him best me out of this

A chance to set my dear king's heart anew

He would come if my brother would invite

And I have promised to make Wolfram his

Should I fail, I will be no worth y friend

And my friendship with my king I hold so dear

So I shall see this plan goes through, or else!

I shall bring my dear king to Wolf myself

(Speaking back to Gwendal):

He would come to respect our family's name

Those knights who fought for him in battles passed

He would forfeit honor for such a chance

To once again win favor with our kind

Wolfram:

Indeed, as he and I have yet to meet

Gwendal:

Let us thank Shinou for such a kindness

As to not let such a thing happen here

Wolfram (pouting):

I find your judgement of me unfair

I think by the king I shall be well-liked

Celi:

Of course, dear Wolf, with looks so fine he'd swoon

Then king for a son I could brag to court

And all the men of Blood-Pledge would love me

And free love would be mine eternally

Gwendal:

Let us remember Lord Leto Beaugard

Whose wife is destined to be our Wolfram

Arrangements have been made and I am done

With trying to marry him off for good

Let Beaugard support him from this day on

I shall not tolerate his slack once more

It is to Svelera with you, dear Wolf

Or life as a maid or a concubine

There are no options but these I lay here

Wolfram (crosses arms):

Have you no love for your very own blood?

I am your dear sweet brother you cruel man!

Pay me respect or I swear I shall scream

Then see how your honor doth fare at court

Gwendal;

Alas, alright, I shall give you your feast

Your bee-like buzzing is too much for me

Conrart:

And the king? Shall he be invited too?

Gwendal:

Yes, I think him a necessity

If we are to have any true respect

Should he not come I pray for our future

Celi:

Gwen, do not be so dramatic with this

A party is a joyous occasion

With our king it shall be magnificent

Our Wolf, a-bloom with flirtatious gold youth

At a ripe age to be shown to our king

Oh Wolf-chan, he will be blinded by us!

Conrart:

Dear mother do not make him share his guest

His majesty will be here for Wolfram

Gwendal:

Though, by gods, I do not even know why

…Alright it shall be so, but I'm wary

This seems to me a chance for disaster.

-

(End Scene)

--

Offstage:

_Yuuri is busily tugging on his boots as Wolfram triumphantly sashays backstage. A quick pat to the blonde's sweet __buttocks__ and the king no longer feels so nervous. Wolfram blushes, yet says nothing as he continues off to his dressing room. He can have his fun with his fiancée later, but now he must get ready, Act I is almost over, and he has a lot of work to do for Act II. _

_Meanwhile, __Gwendal swipes at his sweaty brow, he doesn't like performing… especially when there was so much paperwork that he could be doing. So much important paperwork… he groans at the thought, how is the kingdom being run with all of them here? Surely the maids were not watching over the castle, were they? He silently wishes that his king would show more consideration in such situations. It is not wise for so many to leave the capital at once. _

_Conrart counts the highlighted lines on his script once more, and is glad to see that he has them well memorized. So far so good… no one has made any blunders__ yet, and truth be told they were pretty good actors. _

_A call from down the hall signaled that there was a problem with the scene changes, and that more hands were needed. Hustle and chaos followed, but soon everything was going __alright ._

_Conrad smiles to himself, once again, trouble had __be__ avoided. __He straightens his jacket and makes his way onstage. _

--

Scene IV:

Setting; The king's bedchambers, Conrad has come to tell Yuuri about Wolfram's 'Coming-of-age' party.

Yuuri:

My good friend, is it true I may see him?

That I might win my unknowing love, Wolfram?

My heart doth beat so hard within my breast

I bid it stop, yet it wishes to dance!

Conrart, I may have love in this sad life!

No…if I have him my life will be joy!

Conrart:

Yes my king what I say is true, trust me

But do heed Wolfram's standing engagement

We must be clever and outwit this man

Should you wish to succeed in this grand scheme…

And take my brother for your blushing bride

Yuuri:

Indeed my friend you are right, I am weak

And have mistaken chance for victory

I move to soon to take my final bow

When no speech hath been made, no poem sung

Conrart:

My brother is a lover of poets

You would do well to serenade or sing

If you wish to win his heart by night's end

Yuuri:

I will outsing the angels to win him

And shall scribes sonnets by the score, Yet…

-Let him come to love me as I love he

Or I perish in love's failure on earth

(He falls on the bed overdramatically)

Conrart:

My king, do not fret over such small things

You need only win his heart and it is done!

For as a king you may command him yours

Despite arrangement made by family

Your majesty is lucky in this way

And you shall be holding my brother soon

As your prize of love made victorious

Nothing else I believe to be so true

You and he are destined to be joined

In passion and marriage, alike in merit

You then shall live a life of utter joy

For this is what I wish upon my lord

Yuuri:

You make me abandon my reasoning

Here with your words of hope and wonderment

I say you, what if he denies my love?

And makes a martyr of my lonely heart?

Conrart:

He will not for I feel he is as lost

As you find yourself to be in this mess

Such kindred spirits I have never seen

So let me be damned should this come to fail

For I then should not walk upon this Earth

Yuuri:

Then, my friend, I place my heart in your hands

I await your knowing guidance keenly

For I trust you know what you are doing

-

(End Scene)

[[End of Act I


	2. Act II: It Begins

A Boy By Any Other Nightgown

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

-

_Behind the curtains Yuuri shuffles in search of his tights which seemed to have strangely gone missing after Wolfram came into his dressing room. Through the key hole the sly blonde enjoys the view of that little tan ass in the air as the king crawls about to peak under his armoire. A cough from Conrad brings him to attention. _

_"Wolfram," the brunette smirks, a look not very common on him, "I believe his majesty is looking for those…" he points a long finger as the black pants slung over Wolfram's shoulder. _

_The blonde turns a slight shade of crimson before nodding quickly and announcing that his intent this entire time had been to return the article of clothing to Yuuri which he had accidentally picked up when he had been changing after Act I. The older brother merely smiles understandingly and suggests that Wolfram quickly bestow the leggings unto Yuuri as he was going on soon. _

_-_

Act II: It Begins

Scene I:

Setting: Conrad and Yuuri are riding in a carriage to the Spitzweg Castle

**Conrad: **

My dear king Yuuri you are shaking hard

Have nothing to fear but your own distaste!

**Yuuri:**

Distaste? Surely you don't mean of Wolfram

I cannot feel but pulsing love for him.

Distaste… disinterest… these cannot be!

**Conrad:**

Then what does thou fear, tonight of all nights?

This is your chance, you must take it or else…

**Yuuri:**

My dear man I know that fate too well!

To live devoid of passionate embraces

To wake not unto that angel's sweet smile

Aye! Do not test me with such bitter jokes

If you need know, I fear he'll be repulsed

**Conrad: **

By the king? My gods that is blasphemy!

And a sin his heart fares well to evade

He shall swoon to see such a man of merit,

With kindness and morality as one!

**Yuuri: **

I am but a poor beggar at his door

Seeking Wolfram's heart as warmth by a fire

Alas I should not speak his hallowed name

For he is one to be worshipped from afar

Beggars such as I should not come close

Lest he be tainted with desperation

Such as that of the pilgrims who journey,

To stand below his balcony and watch

No other such salvation am I owed

**Conrad:**

My king you credit him too much as sacred

He is a man who walks beside mortals

Who scrapes his pale knees and dirties his hands

And is pricked by the roses of the garden!

**Yuuri:**

If I could I would burn that cruel flower

And clean his hands with water from the gods

**Conrad:**

My king, love is so strange as to change you

To such a fearful Romeo as this!

Stand! I pray thee, stand! For you are great!

Crowned by the gods you say have born your love

Then how are you any less worthy?

**Yuuri:**

-ha!

A crown is but a piece of tarnished gold,

If no loving queen will be had with it

Then it is nothing of divine value

I desire family, love, and faith

With that I shall forever be content

Then canst thou see why I am so taken?

By this blonde angel with a virgin womb

I wish to see him plump with my own heir

And to cradle him in my arms at night

I wish to make him mine eternally

By the act that only lovers perform

But by and by I am too shy to speak

Of such things with his very flesh and blood

As I have spoken I have been so rude!

To forget the company beside me

I spoke as if you were no longer here!

For shame, for shame, forgive me of my crime!

**Conrad:**

No crime hath been committed here, my lord

You speak of your heart and of its great fears

Fears which I wish to quell for you by dawn!

**Yuuri: **

My friend I thank you for your kind wisdom

And shall trust your word from here on tonight

You are my guide who shall lead me to light!

**Conrad:**

Indeed I shall see you within his arms

Or shame shall be my only friend at day

(End of scene)

-

_Wolfram tugs on his cravat to be certain that its lace does not bunch up awkwardly on his chest. Yuuri helps to brush his hair, remembering tips given to him by his mother long ago. _

_Down the hall, Gwendal is being fitted into a dress coat suited for a ball scene, whilst Conrad __tries several pairs of boots, looking for ones that not only fit, but match his green breeches. Celi giggles happily as strands of pearls are tied 'round her neck. Yet she is not joyous about her jewelry, but instead that she glimpsed her youngest son and the king share a chaste kiss as the prince made his way towards the wing of the stage from which he will be entering. Yuuri heads back to the makeup crew to be prepared for his next scene; he has some time, not long, but enough to breath. Gwendal is hurried out of the costume closet by a group of flittering nurses. _

_-_

Scene II

Setting: the ballroom of Spitzweg castle. Gwendal greets Conrad as Wolfram scans the crowd for the king who has gone to find his courage in the library

**Wolfram: **

Tell me brother, where is our fine guest?

Surely one so handsome cannot be missed

Even in such a large crowd of dancers

Please tell me that he came, as he agreed

**Conrad:**

Yes, yes, I merely lost him at the gate

He's so shy he can be called skittish

I am certain that it is part of youth

**Wolfram:**

I do hope to see him before night's end

**Conrad (under his breath**

If I indeed shall have my way

You and he shall do far more than that

**Wolfram:**

What was that Weller? You were mumbling…

It does no good to conceal words from me

**Gwendal:**

Naïve one, do not pester him further

The king is here, that's all you need to know

**Wolfram:**

How cruel of you, you treat me like a foe!

When you forget today is made for me!

(Enter Lord Beaugard, Wolfram's fiancée)

**Beaugard:**

Indeed my lovely one it is so!

(Strokes Wolfram's cheek lightly, the blonde tries hard to conceal his shudder, but is not fully successful, Beaugard continues…)

My dear you shine so lovely on this day

That should I not know you I would wonder why…

Perhaps, I might think, he's just been had…

Has been plucked by a man who is not I

Yet fate has smiled upon me so kindly

I find my future bride still a virgin

**Conrad (to the audience):**

Does it not disgust, how he speaks so crude?

To doubt my little brother's purity?

To mistake Wolfram's happiness for lust?

This man speaks as if to sell my brother

And inspects as if to figure a price

I'd be not surprised he suspects him bare

Unable now to give life to children

Though Wolfram still is of a tender age

Flee, you perverse man, he is for Yuuri

And not to be touched by your lustful hands

**Conrad (to his brothers):**

Forgive me, yet I shall search for the king

Dear Wolfram would you care to join my quest?

You are the center of this festival

**Wolfram:**

Indeed, my brother, I would be honored

And I still wish to see his majesty!

(exit Wolfram and Conrad, grateful to escape from Beaugard)

**Gwendal:**

Forgive him sir, my brother is still you

(to the audience)

I too wish his match could be someone else

Yet Wolf's options for mates are running dry

I pray Beaugard is not always so bad

Yet duty calls us all to marry young

And conceive soldiers for his majesty

Aye, though his majesty is young, I know,

To exist he causes harm for us all

**Beaugard: **

His comeliness makes up for his small flaws

Yet his stubbornness makes me doubt his worth

Is skill in bed worth a bride who thinks?

Though I may fill him to the brim with seeds

And find my climax deep within his gate

Forceful enough to burst his sleeping fruit

I worry that he shall harm my good name

A boy who can pleasure my flesh is fine

So long as he expects no more than that

Wolfram shall bear my children and shall live

As my toy for nightly doings thereafter

**Gwendal (to audience):**

With every new word he speaks I grow ill

To think how our Wolfram shall be treated

When he must take his vows with this man

I swear brother; I wanted to do good…

To see you protected forevermore ….

Yet now I doubt my very own strategy

(to Beaugard)

Forgive me, my lord, I must take my leave

(exit Gwendal)

(end of scene)

-

_Yuuri gags as he rereads Beaugard's lines. "God this man is a pervert." He grimaces once more as Wolfram walks by topless__. T__he thought of his fiancée being treated in such away disgusts him. _

_Conrad too doubts the character of Beaugard, not that he was unaware that the man was a bad guy, but the extent of his crudeness was shocking. __It was then that he found himself grateful that Beaugard's part was one of an insignificant length, walking on only when the audience needed reminding that Wolfram was currently (in matters of the performance) in a precarious position._

_Wolfram himself, however, was finding it easiest __to ignore the situation altogether. It was, in fact, just a play. _

_-_

Scene III

Setting: The library, Conrart comes to introduce Wolfram to Yuuri

**Conrad:**

Your Majesty, may I present Wolfram

The one for whom today's feast has been made

**Yuuri**** (shaking his hand)**

I congratulate you and give you my hope

That you shall have a grand and joyful life

**Wolfram (****releases Yuuri's hand and ****blush****es as he speaks to the audience**

He looks to be so finely made of stone

A god made of ashwood and ebony

With a golden hue to his warm tan skin

And be that rose which sweetly dusts his cheeks?

Aye, he is but a boy made of treasures

(To Yuuri)

Your majesty it is truly an honor

Never have I been able to see you

At least not in so intimate a scene

**(Coughing) Conrad: **

Interesting use of words, my brother

Yet now I must away and leave you two

Do be sure to try and enjoy yourselves

(Conrad exits)

**Wolfram:**

Forgive my brother, for he works so hard

Yet you of all people should know of this

Alas, I am so glad to finally meet

**Yuuri (his voice shaky):**

I too am glad to make your acquaintance

To see a friendly face is such a gift

I so rarely leave my castle these days

I am at a loss for friends and comrades

And those at court so often make me doubt

Whether they see my worth… or just my name

**Wolfram: **

I am certain if they could see your face

As I am so graced to see it right now…

They would not hesitate to befriend you

**Yuuri: **

What do you mean by saying this to me?

Such kind words often bewilder young boys

And I have no experience with age…

Does thou mean _we _mightbecomeacquainted

**Wolfram:**

My dear, we are already acquainted

Do not dare to doubt our newly formed bond

But a deeper friendship I too would seek

For I have seen none with so sweet a smile

Yet tell me, my dear king, for I wonder…

Why did you hide at the party's starting?

Did you fear that I was not attractive?

**Yuuri (hurriedly):**

Please do not think me so cruelly shallow

Yet if looks were to be a true concern…

I knew you to be a golden beauty

For whom the angels sing when he doth wake

Even before your brother brought you here

**Wolfram: **

T'was a joke, my lord, and all in fun…

I ask, my dear king, do but answer me…

How did you know I was fair as you claim?

To be heralded by the gods themselves…

If we have not met before this moment

How could you think me so truly divine?

**Yuuri (blushing he paces a few steps away and hides his face):**

Dear Wolfram I must make a confession

Though scolded I shall be by your brother

Forewarned, I was, not to act so rashly

'Be steady' Conrart did sayest to me…

Yet your anxious lovely eyes thirst for truth

And by, I cannot deny your desires…

Let me say I acted with good intent…

Yet I must admit you have been misled

T'was not your invitation brought me here

Thou so happy I was to receive it…

It was the heart that has brought me to you

And it is for my heart I stand here now…

I came here to declare my love for you!

**Wolfram (astonished):**

But My King, surely this is all too soon

We have just been introduced this evening

How could something so strong as love be true?

How could it grow in such thin soil we've laid?

**Yuuri: **

My love, therein lies my true confession

Though we have never spoken 'fore this night

I watched you chastely as you bared yourself

Unto the waters of the palace bath

**Wolfram:**

Your majesty!

**Yuuri:**

-My love, please pay me heed

I had not meant to see you defenseless

Nor had I planned to fall so deep in love

**Wolfram: **

I find that I do pity you, dear child,

My poor king, surely you know I'm to wed…

**Yuuri: **

A man for whom I know you can't find love!

Aye, Conrart told me of the cruel sorrow

That dared to break my heart in two once heard

So now I must fall to my knees and beg

Be mine, dear Wolfram, be my fair queen

And I shall see that you live in joy with me

**Wolfram:**

I cannot still my heart for I am faint

(he falls upon the couch)

A declaration of my king's true love

Finds me his heart's one single desire

And a proposal is his gift to me

And yet I fear, for I am not certain

**Yuuri:**

What do you doubt of me, my fair Wolfram?

I long to keep you warm against my breast

You'll find my heart as pure as of a babe

Never having known the flesh of a mate

I am for you, whole and unspoiled by age

**Wolfram:**

My king, as sure I am that you love me

I fear my brother's wrath should I not wed

May lead to exile from my family

**Yuuri: **

But you shall wed! I shall make you my queen!

What greater honor could your brother want?

**Wolfram:**

My king I do find love in your pure heart

And truth within your beauteous black eyes

Hold me in your arms for I am frightened

My heart beats fast, my breath is far too short

I fear that I shall fall and bruise my soul

(Yuuri moves to hold him as he asks)

My king, you loved me in my purest form…

Unclothed of gold, riches, wealth or jewels…

You knew me not to be a prince or lord…

Yet love did find your heart there even so…

I am unworthy of your adoration….

**Yuuri (stroking Wolfram's hair):**

Hush, my love, what you say cannot be so…

Worth is for the eyes of he who beholds…

And in mine eyes you are above all else

**Wolfram (pulling away and unable to look Yuuri in the eye): **

My darling your words pull me so deeply…

I fear I do believe that you can save me

From this man to whom I am to be sold

His cruel grasp wishes to crush my frail heart

And grind it to dust to make me a toy

A toy with which he can play forever

**Yuuri:**

I swear you shall suffer no such cruelty

So long as I do bear the crown and the throne

Nay… so long as I doth breathe on this earth

I shall keep guard at your hallowed temple!

None but I shall reach its doors in this life

Nor shall they force it open in the next…

'Spite heaven and earth, I shall keep you pure

'Till we, together, can reach that climax

And become one for all eternity!

**Wolfram:**

Oh great knight who protects my weak spirit

Be guardian of my shrine from here on…

I swear, here by the clock, I am yours!

**Yuuri: **

And I shall love only you for always!

(Yuuri carries Wolfram offstage, kissing as they leave)

(End Act II)


	3. Act III: Secret

A Boy By Any Other Nightgown

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I am surprised by how easy this story is to update… It seems this writing style is so much easier to write in! Its entertaining aspects are my inspiration. So if you are wondering why this particular story is being updated… then I must tell you to try writing in the same manner and you will understand. And as for Yuuri and Wolfram's forwardness, it is intentional. Just look at Romeo and Juliet! Love at first sight was a common tool used by Shakespeare, it also appeared in Midsummer Night's Dream.

I also apologize, but Act II is strangely short… it consist of three scenes.

-

_Wolfram and Yuuri giggle nervously as they chase each other about the costume closet, clothed only in towels. The others stare, blush, and look away feeling that for some odd reason they should not be watching. __Something about to basically naked boys running after one another whilst panting seemed, in a way, erotic and not necessarily something they should have been invited to watch. _

_Though many of them do wonder why exactly they are chasing one another in circles, none of them say anything on the subject. The merely speak in short, awkward statements that fail to incite a conversation. The prince and the king have captured their attention, despite how they pretend otherwise. _

_All they know is that the two (as noted in the script) must be naked and sweaty for the start of act III. As they glance back, the towels slide to the floor…._

_-_

**Act III: Secret**

**Scene I:**

**Setting: Wolfram's bedroom as the party continues in the ballroom. ****The young lovers are quite busy with… umm… well… ::: blushes::: you'll see….**

-

_**:sound of bed creaking:**_

**Wolfram (pinned beneath Yuuri on the**** mattress**

Alas, my love, please do quicken your pace!

Thrust your hips harder… trust me I won't break

AH! My Gods… Yes! Oh! I do soar so high!

Please… I beg you hold me tighter, dear one

**Yuuri:**

My love! Your cries do speed my fragile heart

I wish to give you all that you desire!

Oh… I love you, my dear Wolfram, oh Gods!

I was born to feel your tender embrace!

**(Kisses Wolfram's fingers fervently, proceeds to finish their love making)**

-

**Outside Conrad stands guard before the doorway, hiding his smile as their ****cries**** of passion fill the empty hall. **

**Conrad:**

I see my work hath been so successful

To find them lying here in such sweet sin

Sin as is made pure by the heart's weeping

With clarity that cannot be replaced

As it is gift of lovers' sweet joining

**(A particularly loud cry is heard from within the bedroom)**

Indeed I see my brother does fare well…

Though they are young and fumble 'bout like boys

'Spite clumsy hands they find such pleasure,

To make me glad for such loud music

That conceals their impassioned confessions

Hurry young ones, finish your desperate acts

Or I fear time will rot like spring fruit

And fall so unexpectedly to earth

Saccharine cherubs you need fly from here…

Find a haven more suited for angels!

**(He glances nervously about the hall… the sounds of the secret lovers seems to have died away for the evening, Conrart leans anxiously against the wall)**

-

**(Within the bedroom)**

**Wolfram (lying content beside Yuuri):**

Now my treasure is safe with you, my love

I need not fear its cruel desecration

Your sweet caresses showed me paradise

And your seed nests safely in my belly

I dream that it shall take root and become king!

To follow in your enlightened footsteps

Please grow, dear child, within my waiting womb

And give unto my precious love an heir!

**Yuuri:**

I will that child all the strength I may have

Yet do not despair if now is not the ripe time…

It is still early for us to have child…

I still long to know so much about you!

**(Footsteps are heard from the hall)**

**Wolfram (pressing a finger to Yuuri's lips):**

Later, my love, later for it must wait

I fear my guests will be searching for me

For many long hours have we been gone…

I am certain supper is nearly served!

Should my brother and fiancée find you…

Here entangled in my arms and sheets…

Death shall be mine before I am willing!

**Yuuri: **

Then I too shall flee this place with great haste

Though I find myself reluctant to leave…

I wish to stay here and pleasure you further

We still have so much to learn together!

So many ways to embrace each other

Lay just beyond our eager fingertips!

**(They begin to dress)**

**Wolfram:**

My love… I also know it to be so…

But take heed, harm shall find you…

For my betrothed has set his purse upon me

And me as a virgin bride, nothing less

None but we shall know of the sacred night

Least not till we are safe from blade's sharp edge

That thirsts for my pale throat, and yours as well

**Yuuri: **

It pains me so to leave your tender arms…

**Wolfram: **

Then let our recent chorus ring within your mind

And watch me, remembering what took place

My pink tips that you did kiss so raw

My navel littered with marks of your teeth

And best of all your taste still in my mouth

Think on these, along with our dulcet moans

And perhaps distance 'tween us fairs lighter

Than burden with no lingering senses

**Yuuri:**

Good prince, it is indeed how you say here

I go with your pants still upon my breast

**(Yuuri finishes dressing and exits, blowing a kiss to his lover)**

**Wolfram:**

Alas, dear king, how you do entice me

My heart feels wing-ed now, so unafraid…

I find my loathing is easy to bear

When at least one good man doth grace my life

Yet still I wonder on how I acted…

Is it torture by me to involve that poor boy…

When he walks so blindly on broken glass?

I should lead him no further to my heart

Yes… as it stands I must free him forthwith

I am not worthy to receive his vow.

**(Wolfram stands and exits) **

**(End scene I)**

-

_Wolfram hurriedly __washes himself of any stains left on his stomach by his fiancée. Though it had been a 'mock' love scene… they had both be naked and his king had gotten… excited. _

_Meanwhile, Yuuri, who currently felt quite content with life, struggles to re-gather his thoughts, his eyesight still slightly spotty from his release. Damn Wolfram and his sexy love sounds!_

_Gwendal groans at the memory of what his little brother and his king had just done ON STAGE, no less. He wasn't fond of the image in private, let alone having it flaunted before the public. He knew that he should have been suspicious when Yuuri wouldn't tell him what it meant when the sign had said the play was rated 'NC-17' and 'M'_

_Celi and Miko merely laugh in hysterical joy as the king shyly passes by them. Their little boys were growing up_

_Murata watches over all the doings smugly. This was turning out to be quite a fruitful outing. He got to watch the normally revered and resigned Spitzweg brothers act foolish and somewhat out-of-character, Yuuri enjoyed a __miniature orgasm on top of his fiancée (ignore the fact that hundreds were watching) and the mothers were having the time of their lives trying to predict the futures of their un-engaged sons' love lives. __Miko insists that Celi's tall handsome brunette son, should pair up with the strange redhead who every so often pops up from underneath the trapdoor. She does not fail to mention that she wishes her own Shori would find such a catch as his brother did. Celi laughs loudly again and apologizes on how she has run out of beautiful sons to offer her friend. _

_Ken, somewhat tempted to point out how Yuuri didn't 'find' Wolfram so much as 'smacked him for being an obnoxious whelp,' leaves them to find his disoriented king. _

-

**Scene II:**

**Setting: The dining room, all the lords and ladies have gathered at the grand table, Wolfram seated at its head, Yuuri to his right, and Wolfram's family, and Beaugard, seated to his left, his mother closest to him. ****However, Conrad sits beside**** the King.**

**Conrad (whispering in Yuuri's ear):**

My king you are breathless, your cheeks are flushed…

Has all gone well with my little brother?

Yuuri (also whispering):

Aye, my friend, and I owe you all my thanks…

You stood guard, did you not, as we made love?

**Conrad:**

Your highness it is my duty to serve

I am owed no thanks for my services…

Yet do tell me what you experienced,

Do not be shy to confide so in me

**Yuuri:**

My companion, he is truly a dream….

I find 'once you have had a taste of him

You sword shall want for no other ornament than he

And shall deny any sheath than that which is his.'

I truly need him to continue life

Should he be stolen far away from me…

My heart shall turn to cold glass and shatter

Piercing all that remains of me by then

**Conrad (rubbing his back):**

Have faith, youthful king, have faith in your love

You have had him and he hast known you true

Let your destiny guide you and your soul

She will not abandon you in your need

**Yuuri:**

I give thanks again for your true wisdom

Wolfram (having noticed that Yuuri and Conrad are whispering to each other):

Dear king, I see you have not touched your food

Your interest seems only for Conrart

Tell me what makes you desert such a feast?

**Yuuri:**

Aye my lord, please forgive my wandering

He did question me so on you _singing_

**Wolfram:**

He asked you 'bout my singing? But I don't…

(he blushes realizing Yuuri's true meaning)

It is strange how deft hearts need be so concealed

And what say you to him of my _singing_

**Conrad:**

He did reveal to me your great triumphs

To conquer feeling and so command them

Wolfram (blushing even deeper):

Please my king, give attention to your plate

Such conversations as these can bide time

And therefore can be put to the sideline

Enjoy the feast that sanctifies this day.

**Gwendal (to his mother): **

Does Wolfram not glow so eerily bright?

That from this stance it seems he hath been changed...

**Celi:**

My son your doubt does weigh down all our joy

And taints the good name of your own brother

Were your wife here to see you act as such

I'd pray that Gunter would not punish you

You know as well as I he dislikes hurt

And therefore dismisses suspicion too

Be merry and seek a cute mate yourself

Perhaps a smile may then grace your stern face!

**Gwendal:**

Mother, my wife is not dead nor missing

He is away on important matters

He cares so for the king he is oft' away

Like a mother hen in search of vittles

With which to feed her starving golden chicks

Please avoid tempting me with a new mate

In my loyalty I shall disappoint

Though your son, I am not a mere plaything

**Celi:**

Aww… my Gwen you certainly are no fun

I mean to tease and you grow serious

Know you not of playful joking 'twixt friends?

**Gwendal:**

Save for you are my mother, not a friend

**Celi:**

On Gwen, you are as stubborn as Wolf

He won't let me dress him up anymore

Though I swear he looked so cute when I did!

**Yuuri:**

My lady, please forgive my intrusion

Save I could not help but hear your speaking

You spoke of adorning your son cutely

As my own mother has spoken of me

Least she spoke as such when I was young

**Celi:**

You too would look so charming in such clothes

Such finery would accent your sweet face

Tell me of your mother, where does she live?

**Yuuri:**

She lives now in the other world, my Earth

It is my birthland that has been her home

I've not seen her for a good many years…

Last when I was sixteen… now I'm twenty

**Celi:**

You poor child to rule without a mother

My sons fare best when I am at their backs

**Wolfram:**

I see no need for pity here, mother

He is a grown man, though young, he'll manage

And it will make for him all the better

The most desired mates are sufficient

Even without a guardian nearby

**Yuuri:**

Then I am not worthy of that great praise

For my guardian is nearby Conrart

He who now sits so quietly aside

He watches over me with much kindness

**Wolfram (now jealous): **

I too could be your keeper, my good lord

Granted I was given the right permission

**Beaugard:**

Mind your duties, my promised fiancée

Your fine talents are required elsewhere

I shall not have my bride be a consort

Whether it be to king or to a god

Let me hear no more of this from here on

(End Scene II)

-

_Again dressed in towels, __Wolfram sits contently in Yuuri's lap, resting his head against the boy's chest as he tries for a quick nap. __Though Yuuri's shoulder is somewhat boney from malnutrition that often comes with the age of 18, he __is ,in__ another sense, soft and warm and therefore a welcome mattress. _

_Meanwhile, __Gwendal wrinkles the edges of his script in frustration, going on the stage made him __anxious. Anxiousness was certainly an unwelcome feeling.__ It increased the lines on his forehead quite obviously, and Gunter would then complain of Gwendal's lack of care for his appearance. Though they were lovers, strange ones at that, and almost secret in a way that everyone knew about it; Gunter placed a lot of value on looking their best. _

_Meanwhile, as the eldest Spitzweg son thinks on his love-hate relationship; __the actor who plays Beaugard, namely Ken Murata __for the__y were at a loss for performers,)__ complains abou__t the lack of respectable lines in his part. He feels that Beaugard could be quite a respectable man were he not such a downright bastard of a pig's anus. _

_Yuuri __ nuzzling into Wolfram's golden hair, __thinks more on the lack of love scenes…._

_-_

**Scene III:**

**Setting: Wolfram's bathtub, all the lords have gone off to bed, along with Beaugard and Gwendal, and the youngest Spitzweg prince has successfully snuck in his young lover to enjoy a soak with him. Yuuri sits with Wolfram in his lap, the blonde's back to his chest. **

**Yuuri:**

The smoky water makes your pale skin glow…

Like the moon glows nightly beyond the mountains…

But you are quiet…

**Wolfram:**

…his words did frustrate

It felt to me as if it were a threat

Beaugard wishes only to rule over me

Never has he considered to love me

I am but a thing to purchase for him

Then in that respect I am a statue

With fixed price and value set by merchants

**Yuuri:**

You are no statue made of marble stone…

Far finer are you than befits such things

**Wolfram:**

Then what, I ask, am i?

**Yuuri:**

You are a bird

Not one that flitters or crows so crudely

But one that twitters softly though caged

Delicate are you, and fragile…

**Wolfram:**

Fragile?

**Yuuri:**

Yes, you are very easily broken

For you feel such emotion so strongly

Yet another reason why I love thee

**Wolfram:**

It is not wise to think me so fragile

Or even then to compare me to birds…

For if I am a small wing-ed creature

Perhaps to with your mistake I shall take flight

Never more to land on Earthly branches

**Yuuri: **

I shall follow your footsteps to heaven

Even then my head shall be light of doubt

However, I am still of the thought that,

Though you may doubt your sensitivity,

You too can break, like porcelain on stone

For we are not gods, Wolfram, we bleed…

We suffer passions beyond one's reason

And fail in our attempts to enjoy life…

_I_ am weak, it comes with both youth and age

**Wolfram:**

If thou is truly so weak as you say

Perhaps it is wrong of me to love thee

For if I break when met with such hardship

Arms of dust shall not be worthy defense

Weak embraces are like weak fortresses

What waits inside is all too soon stolen

**Yuuri:**

Do not tease me my love, when I am true

When my heart is spoken, I need your ears

Any danger to you shall strengthen me

Far beyond what is needed to save thee

I promise to never leave you wanting

**Wolfram:**

You forge a good deal many vowed promises

But are you man enough for me therein?

Shall you uphold all your promised bindings?

**Yuuri:**

Indeed to you I'll never speak a lie

**Wolfram:**

It is not lying of which I do speak

I speak of courage and manly valor

That befitting the most loyal soldier

At once prepared to sacrifice himself

**Yuuri:**

My love… listen carefully, listen close

I say this for your ears and heart alone

For my heart's chosen one, I'd sacrifice

All that I hold dear and all that I am

So long as his love I can keep with me

Wolfram:

Oh my Yuuri… I do believe your words

Now (_presses fingers to king's lips_) no more talk… help me forget this pain…

**they**** embrace and the curtain falls)**

**End of Act III **


	4. Act IV: Assault

A Boy By Any Other Nightgown

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: for those of you not used to Shakespeare, 'maidenhead' means 'viriginity'

-

Act IV: Assault

**Setting: The parlor of Spitzweg castle, Beaugard has found out about Wolfram and Yuuri, but the prince remains unaware. Beaugard attempts to force a confession. **

**Beaugard**My good prince, what does thou think of the king?

Think him a gentlemen, or perhaps child?

I feel myself that he is a bit young

**Wolfram (to himself so Beaugard cannot hear): **

Aye but the youths do make the sweetest love

Their essence is but the sweet milk of life

That does flow from honeysuckle fields

And that boy… that very special one… is all mine

To fill me with love when I am frightened.

**Beaugard (receiving no answer): **

For once lord Wolfram is deathly silent

Do reveal what does lock your lips from me

Perhaps you've no interest in the king?

**Wolfram:**

Tis a fine young man he is, and a good king

No nation will find one better than he

Nor one more loving and compassionate

**Beauregard:**

What makes you say such things… where is your proof?

He's graced the throne for less than five short years

What battles has he so won in that time?

**Wolfram:**

He does avoid such pointless violence

He knows war to be what it truly is:

A pompous display of misplace power

**Beaugard: **

You dare to criticize your fighting brethren?

**Wolfram:**

I do not criticize, it is useless

For wars shall always find ways to be fought

But those who try to douse their flames of hate

Are saints in the eyes of the holy gods

**Beaugard:**

Then I find you speak of the king quite well

But I do not feign to be so surprised

I have known a while of your eyes for him

**Wolfram:**

What mean you by such a bold announcement?

What eyes have I given that worry you?

**Beaugard:**

My dear fiancée have you ever heard

The children's fine riddle 'bout the lying kind?

**Wolfram (eyeing the man warily): **

I must admit I know of no such rhyme

**Beaugard:**

If that's the case, then allow it to delight you

For it makes a sum of all my beliefs.

I believe, if memory serves, it goes:

'Low is he who's found lying for his bread

Lower still is he who lies for country

Yet curs-ed is he who doth spin cruel lies

Of false chastity 'fore his marriage bed'

**Wolfram (standing nervously and backing away slowly): **

Tis not a riddle of which you do speak….

Your speech is born of hatred for your bride

(Beaugard seizes him and throws him against the wall, Wolfram crumples to the floor)

**Beaugard:**

What right do you have to say that I am wrong?

I spied you both caressing in the bath…

No chaste pure bride are thee as you do claim!

I see you now for what you truly are

You are none but a whore who spreads his legs

Eagerly for the weary traveler

Aye, if pleasure be what you so desire

Then let me grace you with mine own manhood

I promise you'll find it greater than his!

**(Kneels over Wolfram who his has pinned down with a hand over the throat.**** Murata awkwardly begins to undo Wolframs pants****, trying to feign actual interest in the blonde's more… private****…**** areas**

**Wolfram**** (writhing beneath him)**

Stop! I beg of you, my merciful lord!

Spare me!

**Beaugard (undoing his own pants):**

…you'll find whores have no right to beg

Nor have they shelter in this sovereign land!

**( He**** forcefully separates the prince's legs and moves between them, the lights go black and pitiful screams are heard alongside Beaugard's pleasured moan's) **

**(The sounds die and the lights return, it is a change of scene)**

**Setting: ****Wolfram's Bedroom, Giezela and the nurses see to the prince's wounds as Gwendal and Conrad look on, trying to discover the identity of the man who raped wolfram. Wolfram himself refuses to speak to them)**

**Giezela: **

His insides are as torn as his poor heart…

This day shall not be easily forgot

**Conrad:**

My brother…. Your suffering must be great

**he**** pets wolfram's head, the blonde gives him no notice)**

Who'd be so cruel to take your maidenhead,

Without your loving consent to their arms?

**Gwendal:**

He will not answer you, Brother Weller

**Conrad:**

Tis fine for I do not seek a reply

Instead I wish to find justice for him…

Surely it is Beaugard who's done this deed

**Gwendal:**

If that is so, then we can do nothing

By contract, Wolfram is his property

**Conrad:**

I must feel that the king will disagree

Brother's not said vows nor christened a bed

In the eyes of mercy he is still free

**Gwendal:**

But will the court share such an emotion

Beaugard is rich enough to buy the judge

While we come ever close to bankruptcy

**Conrad:**

Surely in such a case there shall be rules…

They are obligated to act for good

Lest they be bitches who give up their pups

For a mere sack of glinting blood rubies

**Gwendal: **

Indeed they should pity him but in truth-

**Wofram**

Do not speak of me as if I'm a child

Enough, I've heard enough of your theories

Out, all of you, out I say, I want peace…

(they all leave reluctantly)

**Wolfram (sitting up weakly):**

Alas there shall be no mercy for me

For my maidenhead was gifted to love…

For that brief moment of blissful rapture

They'll say I'm undeserving of pity

I have experienced more love than most

And better yet the love is of a king!

**(A soft knock is heard, and the door opens, Yuuri enters**** he knows that wolfram is injured, but not that he was raped****, Wolfram quickly retreats to the opposite side of the room)**

**Yuuri (feeling hurt):**

Alas my love please do not flee from me…

I wish only to hold you to me close…

And to ease the pain that now cloaks your heart…

**Wolfram:**

Nay, I shan't let your hands touch tainted skin

Then stay now aback beside the doorway

Enter no further to see this soiled one

**Yuuri:**

Wolfram, I beg… I do not understand

Why now hast thou decided such cruel things?

You claim to be dirtied, but how is this true?

I held you in my arms just this past night…

Is it I who has tainted your pale skin?

**Wolfram:**

Nay, 'twas not, but liars wear such thin veils…

**Yuuri:**

What do you say? What is you meaning here?

What veils have I that hide my face from thee?

Do you think me disloyal to your heart?

**Wolfram:**

Hush, my sweet one, 'twas not you whose done wrong

'Twas not you who has thrown me about

'Twas not you who ravaged me on the floor

And listened not when I cried for mercy…

Aye, indeed those crimes are for another

Though no guilt does bear upon that man's hear

Despite that he broke me cruelly at will…

I am but mere property to that man….

**Yuuri:**

'Twas Beauregard that has done such hate towards thee?

Let me fight him, I shall slay him for this!

**Wolfram:**

Aye no, my love, for it is far too late

The crows do peck at what is left of me…

By and by, I say what is done is finished…

I shall bury my heart and go to wed

And thus I shall endanger you no more

**Yuuri**** (throwing himself at Wolfram's feet)**

I beseech you, do not abandon me!

**Wolfram: **

Beseech me? Thou has the power to command!

If it is your will then I must do so…

But I do wish you'd not make such mistakes

He has forced his seed into my body

My gates are now broken, coated with blood

His vile essence coats all that is in me

Of what value am I now to a king?

**Yuuri:**

You are a treasure beyond earthly things!

With mine own hands I can wipe your heart clean

I can renew your passion and your love

For I wish for nothing but your joy!

Forget now his raid of your secret halls

For I shall steal you away in my arms

And he shall never set eyes upon you

Just give me your blessing and it is done

No such worries as these reach you thereafter

**Wolfram:**

Oh but my love, troubles will reach my ears

A queen must yield to the problems of state

Not to mention how Beaugard will hunt you

If you do desecrate his name's honor

I wish not to bear witness to your death

**Yuuri:**

Then I shall sacrifice my given throne

And we shall run to some paradise

With never a worry to what we've left!

**Wolfram:**

Your majesty do not speak of such things

You certainly can't abandon your home!

**Yuuri:**

Then, my love, you cannot abandon me!

**Wolfram:**

If I agree to be your bashful bride

Then you must make me a selfish promise

**Yuuri: **

I doubt my love's desires are of greed!

**Wolfram: **

Oh but I assure you they're just as such

Though my tainted body does not deserve-

**(Yuuri cuts him off with a kiss)****Yuuri:**

Do not dare to speak ill against yourself

When I do cherish you above all things

**Wofram**

Alright, but I want you now to promise me

Never shall my love cast his eyes from me

And so never can you look upon another…

In the way you look upon me

I must be your one and only desire

**Yuuri:**

I am too far gone with your love to betray…

My love is chaste til you free it nightly

When twilight doth dance upon the windows,

Then we may steal away into blessed love

**Wolfram:**

I will not be satisfied with just the night…

I shall demand caresses more often

For I constantly thirst for your soft hands

**Yuuri:**

I swear by my heart I won't deny you

All that you want of me will be given!

(They kiss and embrace)

**Wolfram:**

Then I'll allow you to steal me away

And place that love laden crown on me

So long as it is jeweled with your own heart

I shall care for nothing more than your love!

(The curtain falls as they kiss again)

-

_Wolfram tugs his robe tighter around him and shivers, why did so many of his scenes involve him either getting screwed or being naked? __His hands were still quivering, traumatized by the faux rape. Just being underneath Murata was bad enough, but being thrust on the ground and 'violated' was scarring. Dry humping, he had found, can be just as painful and awkward as any other genre of humping out there. _

_Meanwhile, __Yuuri watches him with a glazed over expression…. He wishes silently that that revealing robe could be Wolfram'__s new uniform, the blonde's normal clothes don't tease him enough with glimpses of that milky chest. Yuuri blushes as he takes note of the clearly aroused nipples thinly concealed beneath that silky fabric, probably a result of the cold… but still erotic. _

_Conrad chuckles to himself at Yuuri's trance-like state. It is quite obvious where the king was looking whilst Wolfram who was being repeatedly undressed and ravished mentally remained unknowing of such debauchery. Teenage boys could really only keep their mind on one thing, whether it was their forefront __thought, or an undercurrent of images splashing into their others wonderings. __Shaking his brunette head, the man smiles and heads toward stage._

_-_

**Scene II:**

**Setting: the chapel, Conrart comes to search for Beaugard but finds instead that he is gone. **

**Conrad:**

Alas I find that foul fiend has now fled

Most like to his homeland for safe-keeping

Like a kicked dog he tremble's 'hind friends' legs

I pray the gods do drag him far below

To the place where men's flesh burns from his bones

**enter**** Yuuri)**

**Yuuri:**

My friend, I find I am at your mercy…

**Conrad (spinning around quickly, not knowing that Yuuri was there):**

My king, you did so take me by surprise

Your face is grim…. I take it you've seen him…

**Yuuri:**

I am cruel, Conrad, and I am selfish

So much so that I find I still want him

While full knowing I am not sufficient

I cannot defend him from his rivals

And still I move to keep him for myself

**Conrad:**

Speak no further or you shall anger me

I have served thee loyally till now

And I intend to continue as such

I cannot be convinced of your failures

What crimes hast thee committed here this night?

By loving he who now is deemed unclean

I find you to be truly merciful

Revoke your fears or render me untrue

Your faults make of me an unwitting liar

**Yuuri:**

I apologize for doubting myself

For I'm certain you know me far better

And see me far clearer than I myself

**Conrad:**

Aye, I do, for long have I been near you

Reveal now… why have you come seeking me?

**Yuuri:**

My love and I are in need of your help

Conrad: Ask anything of me and I'll do so

To help those two souls I hold most dear

**Yuuri: **

Tonight, my friend, we need escape from here

We shall steal Wolfram away secretly

To a fortress in which we can be wed

And when this mission hath been completed

We shall wait till coast is clear of Beaugard

For now the horizon conceals his hate

I tremble to think what he'd do with us…

I'd beg the gods to let my throat be slit

If be there some hope of Wolfram's freedom

**Conrad:**

Deny this for no harm shall come to you

Never again speak of such dark subjects

Never fear the shadows 'round dark corners

Live happily with your christened bride

Free of thoughts 'bout hell's deepest crevices

If escape be what you long for forthwith

Then carriage to Bloodpledge I shall prepare

**Yuuri:**

No, we need horses to Bielefeld

To the castle of Chaumontague Ussei

Where even the gods could not storm it's walls

**Conrad:**

Then it shall be done with both haste and care

And I shall wait beside the church tower

When the bells do chime for darkest midnight

Bring your beloved, conceal your faces

And leave no telling trace of your presence

**Yuuri:**

I fear I shall forever be in debt

For you have gifted me your precious kin

And have been nothing but loyal to me

Were it not for you and you great wisdom

I am certain I would not have found love

Certainly not that of my dear Wolfram

His heart would have remained a stranger to me

**Conrad:**

Fie, fie, thank me not for I deserve none

Least not till I see you two wed with joy

**(he turns and disappears through a doorway)**

**(the curtain falls)**


End file.
